


when an empire falls

by demistories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, Reveal, give adrien agreste a hug 2k16, minimal romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hawkmoth is my father."</p><p>  <i>There's a long road to recovery after realizing someone you aim to impress is constantly trying to destroy you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	when an empire falls

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done... I feel like this needs ceremony because it's FINALLY DONE.
> 
> You don't know this, but this is my _first_ Ladybug fanfic. Not the first one I posted, the first one I started. One day in mid-December, I watched 4 episodes of the show, read the seven chapters of [thelastpilot's](http://thelastpilot.tumblr.com) Secret Santa that were out in a long car ride, and then got home and wrote this. I struggled through understanding how to write the characters and the relationships and what the heck Marinette's room looked like. And then I stopped, mainly because I didn't know Marinette's room's setup. And then I kept coming back, a few hundred words at a time. When the Gamer and Kung Food came out, I had to change huge chunks of it. I promised myself I'd finish it before Animan, but I obviously didn't. BUT I FINALLY HAVE!
> 
> I'm really proud that I've finally finished this, even if it isn't the best that I've written and I'm not entirely happy with it. Mostly, it just says a lot about me: I briefly heard about the Gabriel is Hawkmoth theory, with no proof or anything, just a short sentence on like a powerpoint post or something, and immediately thought "now THAT is good angst" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this thing that turned into more of a monster than I expected it to be, aka the 'silly little ladybug thing' that's been sitting in Google Drive since December 21st.

Chat stumbled as they landed on the roof. Ladybug reached out to steady him, but he pulled away, stopping at the edge.

“Chat,” she said warningly, holding out her hands, “you need to step back.” The rooftops were slick with ice, and this one was no exception.

“I didn’t…”  he whispered. "I never imagined Hawkmoth was…someone I knew." He crouched down, hugging his knees to his chest.

Ladybug hesitated before lowering her arms. “That you knew?”

Chat blinked slowly, turning his head out towards the city. “‘Knew’,” he repeated, voice bitter. “More like acquainted with. Seeing how little I knew my own—” He cut himself off, his voice shaking. “My _father_ ,” he hissed after the pause. “Hawkmoth is my father.”

She felt her heartbeat jump. “Your— your father?”

“Dramatic, right?” he asked weakly. “Sort of Star Wars-y. Just… I doubt that there'll be any redemption arc.”

“Hawkmoth is your father.”

Chat nodded. “Yeah.” He released his transformation without warning, keeping his back to her.

Her mind was racing. She kept circling back to the same conclusion, but she didn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe it.

“Hey, alley cat,” Ladybug said, hoping she sounded more soothing than she felt. “You don’t have to do this. I'll be gone in two seconds.”

She had her yo-yo out and was about to swing away when Chat’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“No.”

Her yo-yo hit the roof. “What? Chat, no. You’ve just realized that you’ve basically been _betrayed_ an—”

“I mean, you can easily figure out who I am now, so what’s the point? It would take one quick google search. ‘Gabriel Agreste family’.” He glanced over his shoulder at her. “Why pretend like you can’t?”

If her heart hadn’t stopped before, it did then. It was officially a medical emergency.

“Adrien?” she whispered.

“Yeah, I’m Adrien Agreste. Seen my pictures?” He sighed and hid his face in his arm. “Not that you want to hear the complaints of a spoiled rich boy.”

“Adrien,” Ladybug said, too soft to be heard. “Adrien, no.” She took a deep breath. “Spots off.” Tikki gave Marinette a look before hiding in her purse. If he was going to reveal himself, she could do the same. After everything, he deserved it. He needed comfort, not secrets. He’d had enough secrets. He’d had enough masks.

She sat down next to him, leaning heavily into his side, trying to show him somehow that she was there for him. “Adrien, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

He looked up at her, and she pretended not to notice how red his eyes were. He searched her face. “Marinette?”

She smiled as softly as she could. “Hi.”

Adrien stared at her for a long moment before turning his head and burying his face in her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“Don’t be,” Marinette said, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him a little further back from the edge. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, kitten.”

They sat in silence, Marinette playing with his hair and Adrien trying to accept the undeniable. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying to keep them both warm until he was ready to move again.

Tikki landed on Marinette’s shoulder, whispering her name. “You’ve got to go,” Tikki said. “Your parents.”

Adrien pulled away. “I’m fine,” he said before Marinette could protest. He gave her a weak smile. “See you in class tomorrow?”

She felt a wave of protest come over her. No he wasn’t fine, and no she wasn’t okay with not seeing him until class. He was too important to her for her to just leaving him like that.  “I can’t stay out any later tonight, but is there any chance you can sneak out and come over?”

Adrien frowned and she panicked.

“I-it’s just that I don’t really want you being along and even if you father isn’t actually home I don't want you in that house. Does that make sense? I mean I’m just worried and I want you safe because you’re my partner and I don’t want you staying in an unsafe situation and I—” Marinette covered her mouth with her hands. “Am rambling,” she said, voice muffled.

She was expecting rejection or laughter or...really anything but Adrien’s soft and slightly unsure “thank you”.

—«·»—

Marinette was sitting at her desk doing homework— pretending to do homework, there was too much on her mind. It had taken her a few hours to process everything and her parents had definitely noticed that she was a little out of it when she got home. Those were her dad’s exact words. “A little out of it.”

She'd sat on her bed in shock for a few minutes, just letting it all sink in. Adrien was Chat Noir. Adrien was Chat Noir and she’d _invited him over._ She panicked, but let out a sigh of relief when she remembered she’d already gone through the frantic pulling down of posters. This time, she was able to make sure there were no spare pictures around (nothing for Tikki to point out _mid conversation_ for her to chuck over her shoulder) and tidy up the mess of fabrics and patterns that had been growing on her desk and floor. She’d gotten Tikki some cookies, grabbed some other snacks, and opened her textbooks to create the illusion of productivity. Then she stared at the wall.

Pieces slowly clicked together. Adrien’s smirks and occasional puns. The small, genuine smile that Chat sometimes gave her. The way Adrien walked down a catwalk. The sad look Chat got in his eyes. Strangely but no longer strangely similar gestures. Adrien never being around when Chat was, Chat never being around Adrien. One would always disappear before the other showed.

Marinette dropped her head on her desk and groaned. How could she not have noticed? She’d been sitting behind Adrien all year! She’d obsessed over him for months before idolizing him less— and even once they started getting closer and she’d seen more of the real him, she still hadn’t noticed!

“How didn’t I see it, Tikki?” she mumbled.

Tikki shrugged. “It's part of the magic. Anyone would recognize you otherwise.”

“Hm… Whatever you say.”

She was about to just give up on homework because clearly nothing was happening, when she heard something drop onto the roof. She glanced to Tikki, who motioned for her to let him in.

Marinette stood on her bed and pushed the trapdoor open, staring up at Chat Noir in the darkness. His green eyes were dull and his shoulders were slumped. He seemed to be making himself as small as he possibly could, collapsing into himself and folding up. She held out a hand to him. “Come on, you silly cat. You’ll catch a cold.”

He hesitated before taking it, but once he had he didn't resist. She pulled him into her room and onto her bed. And she tried really hard not to think much about that fact. He followed her down from the loft and stood awkwardly as she closed the Ladyblog tab she'd had open and shut her textbooks.

“Hey,” she said when she noticed, “it's going to be okay.”

Chat nodded mutely, sitting down on her lounge.

Marinette sighed and sat next to him. “I know you don’t really believe me right now, but we’ll get through this. We always do.”

“I know,” he said softly. He leaned against her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Tikki floated over and landed on his knee. “It hurts now, but you’ll feel better later. Trust me, I’ve got thousands of years of experience. It just takes some time. Oh, and it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Chat raised his eyes, taking in Tikki and giving her a small smile. “Nice to meet you too.”

“This is Tikki,” Marinette said. “My kwami. You… I know, so you don’t really have to stay transformed while you’re here. If you don’t want to.”

“Claws off,” he said softly, and Adrien appeared after a burst of green light. A black kwami popped out of his ring. “This is Plagg.”

“Do you have any cheese?” Plagg immediately asked.

Marinette blinked. “Uh, I think I have some downstairs if you--”

“Plagg!” Tikki launched herself at him, nearly knocking him out of the air. “It’s been ages!”

“I’ll be right back,” Marinette promised, touching Adrien’s shoulder lightly.

When she returned with a plate of cheese and two mugs of hot chocolate, Adrien was half listening to stories that Tikki and Plagg were swapping. They’d cuddled up on top of the textbook pile. Marinette put the plate and a mug next to Tikki’s pile of sweets and handed Adrien the other mug. He wrapped his hands around it like it was a life line.

“He hasn’t really been around since my mom--” He looked down into his mug. “I don’t know, I just thought that...maybe some part of him still cared. But he didn’t. He would be fine with me dying.”

Marinette sat back down. “Adrien, he didn’t know—”

“Does it matter?” he asked, making eye contact with her for the first time in what felt like hours. His eyes, although dull, pierced her. “He’s fine with me _dying_ to get what he wants. He’s fine with you dying. He’s fine with _anyone_ dying or getting hurt, because he’s selfish and power hungry and- and—” Tears overflowed his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“And it’s not yours either,” she said, pulling away. “So stop blaming yourself and drink your cocoa.”

Adrien stared at her for a second, but took a long sip anyway. Marinette grabbed her own mug and did the same. They didn’t say anything else until she’d had drained her mug.

“Why does it hurt so much?” he asked. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his face smushed into her side. “I should be used to this.”

“Rejection always hurts.” She pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Your father being not being around was always going to sting. And… I think it’s a little different when he’s actively trying to hurt you.”

“Kill me.” Adrien corrected her in a flat, emotionless tone.

Marinette bit her lip. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked softly.

He shook his head and pressed his face into her more.

“Do you want me to just put on a movie or something until we fall asleep?”

Adrien stiffened. “I can’t— We have school tomorrow, I should—”

“We can wake up early so you can get home before school,” she suggested. “You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. I’m okay with you staying. Okay?”

“Okay,” he murmured into her shirt.

—«·»—

Tikki woke her up far too early.

The monitor had fallen asleep hours before. Marinette couldn’t even remember if she’d made it to the end of the movie she’d chosen. All she really remembered was Adrien curled against her, clinging to her like she was going to disappear. She couldn’t say that sleeping on the longue with another person on it was comfortable, but after the night before, specifically the fight with Hawkmoth the night before, it had been nice knowing he was right next to her the whole time.

Marinette groaned and rubbed her eyes. Tikki floated in front of her, chiding her to get up.

“Adrien has to get home,” Tikki reminded her. “And you never finished the math homework.”

Marinette sighed. She’d rather just stay like this, snuggled up with Adrien, for the rest of the day but school was a thing. Responsibilities existed. She softly shook Adrien awake.

He blinked slowly at her, and she had not prepared herself for sleepy, just woke up and hair mussed Adrien. “I should go,” were the first words out of his mouth.

Marinette scrunched up her nose. “I know. But you know you’re always welcome back, right?”

He blinked a little faster.

“My home is your home,” she promised.

When they stood on the roof ten minutes later, Marinette hugged him tightly. “Are you going to be okay?”

His smile was timid and didn’t reach his eyes. “We’ll see.”

—«·»—

To say Marinette was nervous about school was an understatement. She completely winged the rest of her homework and left early because she could just sit around any longer. On her way out, she stuffed a few extra cookies in her purse for Tikki, just in case.

The whole way there, what Chat had said when they were trapped in the Bubbler’s bubble played on repeat in her head. She hadn't ever thought about it before, she'd barely heard it and just had completely disregarded it. But now… She had said that adults made children feel safe and loved. Chat had said “most of them.”

Most of them.

_Most of them._

Alya crossed her arms when Marinette walked up to the school. “You’re early. What happened?”

“Happened?” Marinette asked. “Why did something have to happen? Why can’t I just be early?”

“Are you?” Alya asked with a knowing smile.

“Um…well _technically—_ ”

“Hey, Marinette!” Nino yelled out as he made his way over. “What happened?”

She stomped her foot. “Why do you assume something happened?”

Nino and Alya exchanged a look.

“Something definitely happened,” Alya said.

Nino nodded in agreement. “Dude, I didn’t realize it was possible for you to actually be on time for things.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “It’s not even that early.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Nino pointed out.

“As opposed to fifteen minutes late.” Alya raised her eyebrows. “Was there something important today, or...?”

Marinette shrugged and gave them a half truth. “I couldn’t sleep and figured I might as well be on time for once.” She glanced over her shoulder as Adrien’s limo rolled up.

Nino left Alya’s side to meet him, dodging out of Chloé’s path. Adrien pushed Chloé away before she could even wrap her arms around him, saying “please, not today.” She pouted, but Nino threw his arm around Adrien’s shoulders and pulled him towards the school. Chloé huffed and stomped off to Sabrina.

Alya shook her head. “Someone needs to teach that girl that she can’t get everything she wants.”

Marinette nodded as Adrien met her eyes. She could remember his face when Hawkmoth’s akuma timed out too clearly.

—«·»—

It was after ten when there was a soft tapping at the trapdoor. She was met by the sight of Chat Noir with his schoolbag slung over his shoulder.

“It was too quiet,” he mumbled, and she pulled  him inside.

It was easier to blow through homework with some help, and by midnight they were curled up on the longue again. This time, Marinette was more aware of what they’re watching, some movie about a boy who was in love with some snotty, stuck up girl. So much so that he was willing to cross this wall to get her a fallen star. Only he finds that the fallen star is a girl, and on the journey back to his town they start to fall in love. It was cliche, it was cheesy. It was…kind of adorable.

Adrien probably wasn’t paying as much attention. His eyes were glazed over in a way that told her he was staring off into the distance, and he was wrapped around her and didn’t seem to want to let her go. Not that she was complaining about that.

“Are you staying?” she asked softly, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t have to,” he said too quickly and too earnestly for her liking.

She bopped him on the nose. “You’re staying.”

* * *

By the end of the week, Marinette had come to expect it. Adrien would show up, they’d do homework, turn on whatever they could find and agree on first, and fall asleep on the longue. Every night she asked if he was staying, every night he said he would leave if she wanted him to. She never let him.

* * *

It was their first akuma attack since Hawkmoth. She assumed that it was because he had to recover from almost being taken down. They’d been so close, and she regretted not punching him a lot harder.

Chat was violent and reckless, more so than usual. Part of her couldn’t find it in herself to stop him, but she reminded them both that it wasn’t helping.

If his mind was in the same place as hers, he would’ve also been seeing Hawkmoth sprinting away. He’d be seeing the flash of purple-pink light as his miraculous timed out. Hawkmoth glancing back at them over his shoulder. His father’s face.

But his mind wasn’t in the same place as hers, his was in a much worse place.

“It’s not their fault,” she whispered as they hid, ducked behind a wall. She took his hands, shaking him like she was trying to break his stupor. “They just felt strong negative emotions. They aren’t your father, hurting them won’t do anything to him.”

Chat gritted his teeth and squeezed her hands hard. “I know,” he whispered back. He gave her his trademarked cheshire grin, but they both knew how faked it was. “Looks like we need some luck, huh?”

Adrien clung to Marinette tighter than usual that night.

* * *

Their patrols had become quiet. Even sitting in her room was quiet. It had been barely two weeks, but everything had changed.

He was so tired. She could tell. She would send him home to get rest in a real bed, but that wasn’t the problem and she knew it. He didn’t try too hard to conceal the bags under his eyes. He was only keeping up in class because she was making him, handing him a copy of her notes some nights when she knew he hadn’t been paying attention.

Alya nudged Nino, asking what was wrong with Adrien. Nino didn’t know. Chloé tried to flirt with Adrien, and he just walked away, dropping all the niceties. He said “I’m sorry” more than Marinette ever wanted to hear him say.

“What do I do?” she asked Tikki and Plagg one night once Adrien had fallen asleep.

“Give him time,” Tikki suggested.

“The five stages of grief,” Plagg said, picking up a piece of cheese.

Marinette frowned. “What?”

“Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance,” he listed off. “I’d say we’re about halfway through the depression stage.” He stuffed the cheese in his mouth.

“What happened to bargaining?”

“Possibly mentally,” Tikki said. “And besides, the stages aren’t concrete and they can cycle. Really, he just needs time and support. Care for him, and he’ll be better eventually.”

Better, but not the same, Marinette noted.

* * *

Adrien walked up to her after school. He waited until Alya had finished ranting about a website bug and gave them both a weak smile. “Marinette, are you busy today?”

Marinette shook her head. “No, why? …Actually, I have to make a few batches of cookies, but that shouldn’t take long.”

Adrien dropped his eyes to the ground. “Any chance I could come over? I don’t really get the uh, language homework.”

Alya raised her eyebrows. There was Adrien’s limo, sitting right in front of the school, clearly waiting for him.

“If you don’t mind either helping me for a little bit or sitting on my couch waiting, of course you can.” Marinette could feel Alya’s confusion rolling off in waves. Ignoring that, she gave Adrien the brightest smile she could manage. “Do you want to go now?”

“Please.”

Alya shot her a look and motioned to her phone, mouthing ‘text me’, as Marinette and Adrien walked away. As soon as they were out of view of the school, he took her hand and held on tight.

—«·»—

Adrien was covered in flour. Marinette was in a similar state.

“Okay, well at least we got the cookies done?” she asked with a giggle.

He blinked. “I didn’t think baking was actually this messy.”

“It’s not,” she said with a smile. “That’s all you.”

Adrien gave her an offended look. “I’m not _that_ bad!”

Marinette raised her eyebrows. “Sure you aren’t. How about I clean up and you run home real quick and change?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to have to do everything by yourself.”

She waved away his concerns. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve made bigger messes. Cleaned them up too.”

He rolled his eyes. “Using your cleansing powers doesn’t count.”

Marinette crossed her arms. “Says who?”

Adrien smirked. “Says me.”

She shoved him towards the stairs. “Go home, alley cat. Stop making a mess of my kitchen!”

He laughed. “I’m going, I’m going! But you better save some cookies for me.”

“Better be fast then.” Marinette winked at him as he disappeared up the stairs.

Hope bubbled up inside her. He was laughing again. Maybe they were starting to get somewhere.

—«·»—

“I’m sorry about my parents,” Marinette said to Adrien once her mom had left the room. “Like I said, they can be a little overbearing and invasive.”

Adrien gave her a weird look before hugging her tightly. It surprised her and took her half a second before she hugged back.

“What’s this for?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he murmured into her shoulder.

She picked a Disney movie later that night and that time, she was the one holding on tightly.

* * *

Adrien stood outside the bakery. Sleet fell from the sky, hiding the world from view.

Marinette pulled him inside wordlessly. “I though cats didn’t like getting wet,” she said softly, running a hand through his wet hair. “Oh god, Adrien, you're freezing! What were you thinking standing out there? _Especially_ without a coat?”

He smiled sadly.

“Come on,” she said, tugging on his arm. “Let’s get you warm and dry.”

“Adrien!” her mom gasped when they got upstairs. “You’re soaked through!” Her mom ran to get towels, instructing Marinette to make something warm.

“Everything okay?” Marinette asked as she stirred milk in a pan for hot chocolate.

Adrien shrugged. “Today just… I don’t know.”

Plagg flew out from his jacket. “I do.”

Adrien shrugged again.

Marinette ushered Plagg into a drawer as her mom returned with towels and a change of clothes for Adrien.

“Sorry they’re so big, honey,” she said, “but they're all we have right now. Feel free to use the shower if you'd like.” She pressed the back of her hand to her cheek. “And bundle up under some blankets when you're done, you’re freezing and I don't want you getting sick.” She squeezed his shoulder and gave Marinette a worried look before leaving the room.

“Cocoa or shower?” Marinette asked.

Adrien shrugged.

“Okay, shower it is.” She grabbed the towels and clothes. “Come on.” She took him by the arm and showed him to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and tested the water, pointing out which soaps and shampoos he should use. “Take your time,” she said with a smile. “I'll feed Plagg. And when you're done I can throw your clothes in the dryer.”

Adrien put down the towel he'd been holding. “Thanks, Mari,” he said softly.

Marinette waved away his thanks. “Anything for you, alley cat.”

Her shoulders slumped when he closed the door.

She pulled the drawer open and Tikki darted out from under jacket. Plagg floated up from the drawer, taking in the room in a slow circle.

“What is today and why is Adrien so upset?” Marinette opened the fridge. “I’ve got cheddar and mozzarella, which one will make you talk more?”

“I’d love some camembert, but I’ll settle for cheddar,” Plagg said. “But you don’t need cheese to get me to talk.”

“That’s new,” Tikki murmured.

“I’m a changed kwami,” Plagg promised. “And this is a rough day for Adrien, so I’m trying to lose my usual charm for the day.”

Marinette placed a chunk of cheddar in front of him. “I told Adrien I’d feed you. What makes today so hard?”

Plagg sniffed the cheese. “Today’s the day his mom disappeared.”

Marinette sat down on a bar stool. “Oh.”

“Oh is right.” He nibbled on the cheese. “He hasn’t actually said anything about it. But the kid hasn’t said much of anything today, so.”

“Poor Adrien,” Tikki said. “His dad is Hawkmoth and his mother’s gone.”

Marinette nodded. She couldn’t imagine being able to get through life without her parents’ support. Sure, they didn’t know she was Ladybug, but they were always there for her. And it was comforting to know that she’d be able to go home to them. “…who _does_ Adrien have?” she asked hesitantly. She doesn’t think she actually wanted to know the answer.

Plagg eyed her. “Do you mean family wise?”

“I meant in general.”

“Nino, Alya, you. Ladybug used to be on that list, but you know.” Plagg was about to take a large bite of cheese when he stopped himself. “The Gorilla drives him around and sometimes let’s Adrien slip away, but that doesn’t really count.”

“Poor Adrien,” Tikki repeated.

Marinette stood up. “I’m getting blankets.”

As she pulled blankets from a chest, her mind whirled. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t _fair_ . Adrien was caring and kind and always willing to put himself in danger for others, he deserved the sun and moon and a _family_.

—«·»—

“Where should I put these?” Adrien held his wet clothes out.

Marinette jumped up from where she was sitting on the counter. “I’ll take them. I just poured it, it should still be warm. You can reheat if it you have to.”

“You didn’t have to do this,” he insisted, picking up the mug once she’d taken the clothes.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re my partner, let me take care of you.”

* * *

“Uh…” Nino pointed to something behind them.

Alya and Marinette turned to see Adrien walking up to the school.

“Didn’t he have a shoot today?” Alya asked.

Marinette nodded. She no longer had a pulldown of Adrien’s schedule, she just knew what was going on in his life by being his friend and partner. “He wasn’t supposed to be able to get to school at all.”

Nino frowned. “I’ll ask. Give us a sec, dudes.”

Alya narrowed her eyes as Nino made his way over. “Something is going on with that boy.”

“Nino?” Marinette asked innocently.

Alya raised her eyebrows. “Uh, no. Adrien. Something’s off, something’s _been_ off. I just can’t figure out what it is…”

“Maybe we should wait for him to tell us what it is,” Marinette said.

Alya crossed her arms. “Well I hope it’s soon, because I’m worried and need to know if there’s someone I have to fight.”

“Hm.” Marinette shoved away the image of Hawkmoth from her mind.

Nino threw his arm around Adrien’s shoulders and pulled him toward Alya and Marinette.

“What’s up?” Alya asked, laying on the cheerfulness thick. “Walked today?”

“Ditched my driver,” Adrien said. Marinette noted how he wouldn’t meet their eyes.

“Didn’t you have a photoshoot today? Did it get canceled?”

Adrien started to move away, and Nino removed his arm. “I skipped,” he said as he turned to the school.

They stared at him as he walked away.

“I’m fighting the universe,” Alya muttered. “Something made him upset, I’m fighting the entire universe.”

—«·»—

Like always, Adrien’s limo showed up at lunch. From the steps, Alya, Nino, and Marinette watched Adrien walk past it, not even giving it a glance.

“Do you have any idea?” Alya asked.

Nino shook his head. “None. He’s not acting like himself, but he won’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Marinette clenched her fists.

“I hope you’re right, Mari,” Alya said. “Because I’m not just going to sit here and do nothing if something is wrong.”

—«·»—

“What happened?” Ladybug asked as soon as she landed on the roof next to him. She refused to start patrol until she knew what was going on.

Chat turned away. “Nothing.”

“It’s not _nothing_ , Adrien.” He tensed at his name. “You’re really good at hiding what’s wrong. And this whole time, Alya and Nino have only ever noticed once, and that was like the day after. Today… You weren’t trying to hide it that much today, kitten, what’s wrong?” She takes his hand and squeezed it. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“My father got home from a ‘business trip’ today,” he said bitterly. “It was a long one this time. It kept getting extended because of issues that popped up and new meetings and conferences. So this is the first time he’s been back since…”

She hadn’t realized that Gabriel hadn’t been home. She thought that Adrien had just been going through life, faking his way through house and home.

Chat squeezed her hand hard. “I thought I’d actually be ready. I thought I’d be okay with him being in the same house but I just—” His voice broke.

Ladybug tugged him into her arms. Chat sagged against her, arms wrapped loosely around her.

“Let’s run,” she said when he pulled away.

He forced a smile. “Where to, LB?”

“Let’s just _run_.”

* * *

Chloé was at it. _Again._

Today, her whiny complaints were, as usual, directed at Marinette. So while Marinette occasionally threw in a few words, she mostly just let Chloé go off. She didn’t really feel like making it a full blown, two sided argument today, and it didn’t take much to reign Chloé in.

What had she done? Oh right, Marinette had walked into school with Adrien. Alya and Nino had already gone in to find Nino’s homework in the disaster that was his locker, and Chloé was annoyed because Marinette had tried to steal Adrien from her. Like Adrien was something that could be taken.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She was just glad that they were in the room and Adrien was not. He didn’t need to deal with this on top of everything else.

At least, she was until Adrien walked in.

“Your luck,” she murmured to herself. She shook her head. “Look, Chloé, I don’t really see what the big deal is.”

Chloé stomped her foot. “Big deal?! The big deal is that you, _you_ , are stealing something that is _mine!_ ”

Marinette glanced to Adrien out of the corner of her eye. He was watching them. Uh oh. “He’s a per _son_ , Chloé,” she said through gritted teeth. “Not a purse.”

Chloé crossed her arms. “Why do you think you even have a _chance_? Because you don’t, you know that, right? So go back to your tiny little bakery with your gross, disgusting cookies and leave him alone. Like he’d ever choose some lowlife like you.”

Marinette held up a hand to stop Alya from surging forward. “How about _you_ leave him alone, Chloé? Can’t you tell you make him uncomfortable. I’m his friend, friends hang out. They don’t force the other to go to parties and constantly make romantic advances when they’re clearly not wanted.”

“Not wanted?” Chloé snapped. “ _You’re_ not wanted.”

Before Marinette could even come up with something to say, Adrien had stepped between them. “Leave her alone, Chloé.”

“Adrikins!” Chloé clasped her hands together. “I—”

“No, really, can’t you just let her be? Why are you so mean all the time?”

She dropped her hands. “Excuse me?”

Adrien clenched his fists. “You go _out of your way_ to make people feel terrible. About every little thing! You make fun of what people like and purposefully hurt them and take things from them. Making fun of Nathanael’s drawings?   _Sabotaging_ Marinette’s uncle? _Locking Juleka in the bathroom_ so you could _stand next to me_ in a _picture_?”

Chloé put her hands on her hips. “You have no proof that I had anything to do with those last two things!”

“So?” Adrien snapped. “You got Alya suspended, I know that. I know you constantly bother Marinette, I _know_ you took that autographed poster and made people cry. I’m not completely oblivious Chloé.”

She flipped her hair. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Chloé,” he said, in a scarily calm way that sent shivers down Marinette’s spine, “I don’t want to associate with you anymore.”

Chloé’s face fell. “W-what?”

“You aren’t a good person. And I didn’t know any better before coming to school and then I didn’t know how to say no to you. But now I am.”

“What happened to us being friends?” she yelled. She grabbed his hand and held up it to his face. “We were best friends, Adri, does that mean _nothing_ to you?!”

“No! I don’t want anything to do with someone so cruel and heartless. You’ve akumatized so many people and hurt countless others and I’m _sick_ of pretending like I can just let some of the things you do slide with a small aside to you. Because it’s _not working_ and I _can’t change you_ so I don’t want to be around you. I don’t know what happened to my best friend, because I lost my mom too, Chloé and I don’t hurt people like you do. Whatever happened to the Chloé I _actually_ _liked_ , she’s gone now, and I don’t want to know the person who replaced her.” Adrien yanked his arm away and stalked out of the room.

Alya lowered her phone slowly. Chloé stared at the doorway, her hand still frozen in midair.

The air had been sucked from the room. Marinette ran after Adrien.

—«·»—

He had his forehead rested against his locker.

“Adrien?” she asked carefully. There was more to that than just him no longer being able to handle Chloé. That was his big explosion. That night on the roof when he’d first found out his father was Hawkmoth? That was nothing. All those weeks had been nothing. What he’d said to Chloé— That had been years of neglect and abandonment, a year of attacks and akumas. It was cold conversations and schedules and diets and video calls and pens as gifts and _not being there as a parent._

That was rejecting Gabriel Agreste. That was rejecting Adrien Agreste, the Perfect Son who did everything his father asked. Who didn’t ask questions, who didn’t push, who was always polite and courteous.

That was rejecting the Adrien Agreste who got pushed around and didn’t speak up because it wasn’t ‘proper’.

If Adrien was the subdued version, and Chat was the extreme, then Marinette didn’t know who he wanted to be. But she knew that she needed to be there for him. And that he probably needed a hug.

He turned away from the lockers and wrapped his arms around her. He was shaking and crying and he really _hadn’t_ broken down like this before, if Plagg was trustworthy. She ran her hand through his hair and hugged him tighter.

“Shh, it’s okay, kitten, just breathe,” she murmured. She pulled them down to the floor and sat against the lockers. “It’s going to be alright.”

He took a shuddering breath and lifted his head from her shoulder. “Why wasn’t I good enough, Mari? Why doesn’t he love me?”

“No no no no,” she murmured, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Oh no we can fix this. It’s okay, darling, it's okay.”

“It doesn’t feel it.” His voice cracked and so did her heart.

“You _are_ good enough,” Marinette said. “It doesn’t matter if you aren’t good enough for your father or if he doesn’t love you. He’s a terrible person. You’re good enough for me. I’ll love you if he won’t.”

Adrien’s face crumpled and he buried it back into her shoulder. “ _I’m sorry_.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Marinette ran through the list of ways she was going to hurt Hawkmoth again.

Alya and Nino leaned out of the doorway. Marinette motioned that it was okay for them to come over.

“That was intense, dude,” Nino said. “Are you okay?”

“I can go punch Chloé if you want,” Alya offered. “Or ruin her life through social media, either work.”

Adrien laughed, short, harsh, and bitter. He pulled away from Marinette and stood up, wiping away his tears. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“But—”

Alya grabbed Nino’s arm to keep him from following. “Let him have a few minutes.”

Nino squeezed his eyes shut as Marinette got to her feet. He turned to her. “Mari, what’s _happening_?”

Marinette wrapped her arms around herself. “I ran into him the other day and…something is going on with him and his father.” That was safe enough to admit, and was completely true.

Alya looked to the door. “Well his dad sucks.”

Nino nodded. “Everything sucks.”

“I’m his dad now,” Alya decided. “If Gabriel is going to be terrible, then I’m taking over.”  

—«·»—

“I bet I could beat you at Mario Kart,” Marinette said when she saw Adrien sitting on the couch with a plate of her dad’s quiche in front of him.

He gave her a half hearted smirk. “Bring it.”

* * *

“Let’s go shopping,” Adrien said suddenly.

Marinette looked up from her history textbook. “Shopping?”

He nodded. “Shopping.”

“…any particular reason why?”

Adrien pulled at his shirt. “I kind of want new clothes.”  
  
Marinette frowned. With Gabriel back, Adrien spent more and more time hiding out in her room and less at home. Whether or not Gabriel had noticed, she didn’t know, but he was bound to at some point. Especially if his son suddenly had a new wardrobe that was _specifically_ and _intentionally_ not clothing made by or approved by Gabriel Agreste.

She smiled. “Let’s go shopping.”

—«·»—

“Better?” Marinette asked as they dumped the bags on her floor. Adrien had been carrying a surprising amount of money, and it wasn’t like they’d bought exactly expensive clothing. Most of it had been clearance or  on some sort of sale, all of it was undoubtedly much cheaper than anything Adrien had worn before.

Adrien pulled off his name brand jacket and tugged on a ten euro oversized hoodie. “Much.”

She opened one of her drawers and started pulling out her shirts to stuff somewhere else.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he pulled out a pair of sweatpants out of a bag.

“You’re going to need somewhere to put your clothes, aren’t you?” Marinette had assumed they would be staying in her room. Adrien spent so much time at her house, especially compared to at his own, that it didn’t make sense for him to bring them home just to bring some of them back. He basically lived with her.

Adrien blinked at her. He looked really cute in a hoodie a size or two too large with his hair ruffled from the hood. Not only that, but he looked so much more at ease. Something about his body posture that was slightly more _Chat_ than _Adrien_. “R-really?”

She held out a hand for the sweatpants. “Of course, silly kitty. Why would you tote clothes back and forth when you can just leave them here?”

—«·»—

Chloé stared at Adrien in surprise the next day. As did most other people.

Adrien Agreste in clothes that were definitely not designer, definitely not tailored to fit. He actually looked like a teenager opposed to a model for once.

Nino whistled lowly. “Digging the new threads, bro.”

“Did you go shopping?” Alya asked. “Because I have literally never seen a single piece of clothing that you’re wearing right now.”

Adrien smiled and nudged Marinette. “Mari and I went shopping.”

Marinette shrugged. “You were out of style,” she teased.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. This was getting better.

* * *

“Are…are you okay with me practically living here?” Adrien asked.

Marinette looked up from the skirt she was struggling to make. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He shrugged and hugged one of her pillows. “I don’t want to invade.”

She put down the fabric and pushed her chair over to him, taking the pillow from his arms. “I’m glad you’re here,” she insisted. “And even though my parents don’t know how long you’re _really_ here for, they like you a lot too. You’re welcome here. We want you here.”

He blinked at her. Sometimes, she forgot he was Chat Noir. And other times, it was _so obvious_ that he was the cat. The slow blinking and large eyes, the motions, Marinette could almost see the tail swishing behind him.

“We’re your family,” she said. “My family is your family. Our friends are your family. And you always belong with your family.”

* * *

Alya and Nino stood in the doorway. “Um…”

Marinette twisted to look at them.

Adrien squeezed her tightly, murmuring “no,” into her side.

“I'm not leaving you,” she promised, running her hand through his hair. She motioned for Alya and Nino to come in.

They exchanged a confused look.

“What’s up?” Nino asked.

Adrien glanced up at him. “Nothing.”

Alya raised her eyebrows. “Nothing. Mari?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing!” Alya turned around and stomped towards the fridge.

Nino sat down on the other couch awkwardly. “So…”

“I didn’t realize you were coming over,” Marinette apologized.  She tapped her finger on the top of Adrien’s head. “Long shoot last night.”

Adrien groaned. “I shouldn’t have gone, it was awful,” he murmured. “Don’t let me go next time.”

“We _texted you_!” Alya yelled. “CHECK YOUR PHONES FOR ONCE.”

“Upstairs,” Marinette said, motioning towards the stairs. “I would’ve gotten up, but there was a cat on top of me and I couldn’t move.”

Adrien lifted his head from her lap to narrow his eyes and stick his tongue out at her.

“Move your butt before Alya eats all the cookies,” Marinette said, shoving him lightly. “I’ll come back later.”

He groaned, but sat up and let go of her. “You better.”

Nino gave Adrien a questioning look as Marinette turned to the fridge. She sat down at one of the bar stools and leaned forward. “Don’t be mad,” she said softly.

“You didn’t tell me you were _cuddling with your crush_ ,” Alya hissed, leaning closer. “I thought that was the sort of things best friends told each other.”

Marinette tried not to think about all the things that she should tell Alya but hadn’t. “Honestly, I don’t really know what’s happening.”

Alya crossed her arms. “How often is he over?”

“Um…” Okay _that_ was not a question she should answer honestly.

“That tells me everything I need to know.” A wide smirk spreads across Alya’s face.

Marinette’s eyes widen. “No no!” she said quickly. “Not like that, Al, oh my god. Nothing has _happened._ We’re just friends! Friends cuddle. You and I cuddle all the time.”

“Not like that,” Alya muttered, raising her eyebrows.

“Please shut up,” Marinette said, burying her burning face in her hands.  

“Call me as soon as you guys kiss.”

“ _ALYA_!”

Alya laughed. “Okay, are we going to the movies or not, you lazy butts?”  She leaned forward again, her eyes twinkling. “Hardcore hand holding and popcorn sharing?”

Marinette shoved her back. “That’s it, I’m sitting between you and Nino, no makeout sessions during the movie.”

“Are you kidding?” Nino asked. “Making out during _Deadpool_? I think Alya will actually kill me if I even try to talk to her.”

* * *

“Did you mean it?” Adrien asked.

“Hm?” Marinette stopped running her fingers through his hair. “Mean what?”

He sat up and moved away a little. “Uh, well, that day with Chloé— Well you said… You said that you would love me.” He flushed and glanced to the ground.

Marinette’s heartbeat stuttered. “O-of course I love you,” she said. “You’re my best friend. How could I not love you?”

“Right. Just checking.”

There was something in his body language that made Marinette feel like if he were transformed, his ears would be drooping.

“Why do you ask?”

Adrien tensed, sitting up straight. “No reason,” he said quickly.

She narrowed her eyes. “Right.”

He met her eyes, biting his lip. He really had to stop doing that huge, green eyes thing. It was really distracting. “I- I was just wondering.”

Were they really doing it? Just staring at each other? Apparently. Marinette had to remind herself to breathe normally, something she hadn’t had to do around Adrien in months. “Okay.”

“I just…wanted to let you know that—” Was he getting closer? “I love you too.”

She smiled softly. Her heart was actually going to burst out of her chest. “Really?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, just…maybe in a different way?” Their noses were almost touching and they were close enough for Marinette to memorize the exact patterns in Adrien’s eyes.

“A different way?” She decided that they’re close enough to let herself hope.

“Yeah.” Adrien’s gaze dropped to her lips. “In a, um, ‘I sort of want to kiss you right now’ kind of way.”

“Okay.”

Adrien blinked. “What?”

Marinette laughed softly. “I said okay. I love you in a ‘I sort of want to kiss you right now’ kind of way too.”

“Oh. Okay.” He stared at her. “Honestly, I didn’t think I was going to get this far.”

“That’s okay, kitty.” Marinette leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Adrien watched her with a dazed expression when she pulled away. If she had known she could make him look like that, she would’ve kissed him a long time ago. “We might need to get a little bit better at communicating our feelings.”

“Probably,” Marinette admitted. “We can talk about it after we kiss again?” 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, good plan.”

* * *

“Hey!” Ladybug pushed Chat away by the nose. “We are in _uniform_ , professionalism, tomcat.”

Chat pouted. “But, _My Lady_ —” 

“Later,” she promised.

“Later is going to have to wait a little longer,” he admitted. “I have a…meeting with my father.”

Ladybug frowned. “Is everything okay?”  
  
Chat shrugged.  “Maybe someone’s finally noticed that I basically moved out. Maybe it’s just another project.”

She nudged him as his face fell. “Hey, chin up, kitty cat. I’ll have popcorn and a movie ready for when you get back.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before she could change her mind. “And hopefully that’ll tide you over.”

He lit up and nuzzled into her neck. “Thanks, bugaboo. Plagg is telling me I have to go or I’ll be late.”

Ladybug raised her eyebrows. “ _Plagg_ is being responsible?”

“He’s offended by the comment,” Chat informed her. “But I really do have to go.” He kissed the back of her hand.  “Love you, Ladybug. Thanks for protecting Paris in my absence.”

“Love you too, Chat Noir. And you’re welcome.” She watched him leap off towards his house. “I hope everything goes okay.”

—«·»—

There was a slump in his shoulders when she let him in through her trapdoor.

Marinette pressed a kiss to Chat’s forehead as he hugged her. “Not good?” she murmured.

He pressed his face into her neck. “I don’t know anymore. I just want it to be over.”

“Soon,” Marinette said. “We’re going to get him soon.”

“You said popcorn and a movie?” Chat asked hopefully.

She pulled away with a smile. “Always,” she said, tugging him toward the longue. “Alya said I should watch this rom com—”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Honestly I didn’t think she liked rom coms that much,” Chat said. “Plagg, claws off!”

“It’s apparently really cheesy and cliche, she said it’d be perfect for you.” Marinette poked Adrien in the side.

“She’s probably right,” Plagg said. “Cheese?”

“By Tikki,” she said. “She’s napping though, so let her be.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got you.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Stop giving him cheese.”

“Never.” Marinette rose up on her toes to kiss him quickly. “Now let’s watch a movie that has a 13% on Rotten Tomatoes.”

Adrien made a disgusted face. “Oh _god_. Are you sure Alya wasn’t trying to get payback for not telling her we were dating for like a week.”

Marinette laughed. “Maybe. It came out in 2006—”

“Oh no.”

“And stars Lindsay Lohan and Chris Pine—”

“Mari, why do you hate me?”

“Okay but if we watch it we can annoy her by quoting it constantly, because she definitely watched it and I don’t think she liked it much,” Marinette pointed out.

“Or we could just look up quotes on the internet,” Adrien suggested.

She batted her eyelashes. “ _Please, kitty_?”

He narrowed his eyes. “That is cheating.”

“Aaaaaaannnddd?”

“Let’s do it.”

* * *

“I’m lucky to have met you,” Marinette said to Adrien.

Alya raised her eyebrows.

“Okay, but you deserve my luck,” Marinette continued, shoving her lucky bracelet back into Adrien’s hands. He’d only given it back to her earlier that day, rubbing his neck sheepishly saying, ‘I totally forgot I still had this.’ “You put it to better use than I ever did.”

“Well I don’t want it anymore,” Adrien said, holding the charm out to her.

“Are you crazy?” 

“Can you not?” Alya asked.

Adrien looked Alya in the eye before saying to Marinette, “I want you to have it.”

Marinette turned away, trying not to laugh. “No. Go away.”

Alya dragged a hand down her face. “Why does this happen to me.”

“Why did you recomend that movie?” Nino asked.

“It’s been great,” Adrien interrupted, “but I’ll be fine without it.” He took Marinette by the shoulders and turned her back towards him.

Marinette sighed dramatically. “How do you know that?”

“Because I’ll have you in my life. A few bumps and bruises along the way is a small price to pay,” he said, using his thumb to tip her chin upward.

“I’m going to throw up,” Alya announced.

“This is literally your own fault,” Nino said with a laugh.

Marinette winked at Alya before kissing Adrien, skipping the rest of the scene. “You’re it.”

Adrien pouted. “No fair, Princess.”

“Remind me to never recommend a movie to these two ever again,” Alya groaned.

“Too late,” Adrien sang softly. “You gave Mari a list and we’re having a movie marathon tonight.”

Alya groaned again.

Nino just laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder. “Serves you right, babe. You should’ve known they’d use this against you.”

Alya covered her face with her hands. “I really should have.”

Marinette smiled and wrapped her arm around Adrien’s waist. “Ready to go?”

He smiled pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how R movies work in France soooo if you have to, either assume they're aged up or that they had an adult let them in? 
> 
> The first movie is unknown, the second is Stardust and the third is obviously Just My Luck (shoutout to [timebenderss](http://timebenderss.tumblr.com/) and [completelytwitterpated](http://completelytwitterpated.tumblr.com/) because [their au](http://completelytwitterpated.tumblr.com/tagged/just+my+luck+AU) is so good
> 
> I had something else I wanted to say but chrome crashed and I don't remember what it is. :/  
> I'm on [tumblr](http://buglad.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fics) (and you can reblog this there!) <3


End file.
